1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi stage transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology of improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle by implementing shift stages as many as possible with a small number of parts and a simple configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
A recent rise in oil prices lets global car makers be rushed into limitless competition for improvement in fuel efficiency. In the case of an engine, efforts to reduce a weight of the engine and improve fuel efficiency using technologies such as downsizing have been actively conducted.
Meanwhile, among methods for improving fuel efficiency which may be applied to a transmission equipped in the vehicle, there is a method for ultimately improving fuel efficiency by implementing a multi stage transmission to enable an engine to be operated at a more efficient operating point.
Further, the multi stage transmission enables an engine to be operated in a relatively low RPM band, and as a result, silence of a vehicle may be more improved.
However, as the number of shift stages of the transmission is increased, the number of parts configuring the transmission is increased. As a result, mounting performance, cost, weight, and transfer efficiency may be rather aggravated. Therefore, to maximize an effect of improvement in fuel efficiency by the multi stage transmission, it is important to devise a structure of the transmission which may lead to maximum efficiency with a smaller number of parts and a relatively simpler configuration.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.